24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Rook/Season 7 opinions
This is a great page. Here's a gripe I have; why wouldnt Prez Taylor take her troops away from Sangala now and avert the threat, then after they get the CIP device back, just go into Sangala then? Crazy times. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:37, 26 January 2009 (UTC) : Yes I thought that too. But then Matobo mentioned that convenient "inevitable march towards a town" that Juma was doing, so I think she's worried about the inhabitants who are in immanent danger. It was the invasion that Kanin didn't tell her about. (Had that not been mentioned I would have included this gripe too!) 13:01, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : About the local police, Larry finally thought of that idea in 1pm-2pm! Sk84life 15:39, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : For the gripes, you could add the unstable main cast (e.g. Bill's death, Henry Taylor in the hospital, Chloe's absences, Sean's unexplained disappearance). And I'm sure there's a couple of things from the last few episodes that were definitely favorites. Sk84life 21:52, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :: That's not exactly uncommon though, look at Season 6: Sandra Palmer's ridiculous main cast status, Wayne Palmer's stupid illnesses... --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:18, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : Yeah I need to update this. I might have a few coming in sometime soon. 23:38, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::I realize it's been around three (coming up on four) years since this was last updated but I would just like to say that this is still an interesting read. Really, the only small gripes I had were that there were TOO many henchmen with tons of persona on display but yet rather forgettable names or with somewhat well-knonw actors in hard-to-make out lighting (i.e. Nick Chinlund) the first time one sees the episode live. It's interesting that you brought up the Senate hearing listing a scene that was never once witnessed on that show. I guess I could agree it was a cop-out but if I recall correctly, it was mentioned as being done in an illegal manner in terms of defusing the scenario along with his other offenses. Listen, if the real-life Senate can bring up a bill and debate about it for a month despite it being rather small in the long list of what should really be accomplished, I can totally see them wasting time over one of Bauer's not-so-controversial measures taken.--Gunman6 (talk) 23:06, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Nice page I agree with some of your gripes/favorites, and disagree with others. Some of my thoughts on your thoughts... * About Ibrahim Haddad, although I thought basically the same about you, I think it was another way to show that the lives of these characters is not only comprised of the few days we see. For every season/day we know about, there are 300-600 days we don't know about. I think reminding people that it's important. * About Sean & Janis, I'm mostly "meh" to this. Thankfully they haven't been dedicating that much time to the office so I'm not bothered that much. * About Northeast 3, I have nothing to say. I didn't really pay that much attention to the stage. * About Tony's timing, now this is something I hadn't thought about and I think it's a pretty good, valid point. But then again, it's obvious we wouldn't have such a nice story. Then again, I suppose the writers could've worked a little more with it. * About local police, although I agree, this is another point where we wouldn't have much of a story had it happened that way. I have more trouble dealing with the fact that the whole Matobo-in-safe-room and Jack-getting-him-out episode was an obvious attempt to stretch the plot a little bit. It just felt like beating around the bushes until something else happened. * About being ¼ through the season, I'm satisfied so far. Not ecstatic, but I find the season coming along nicely. Also, the last two episodes have been kick-ass. * About the kidnappings, I hadn't thought of this but since we don't get to see how Nichols or Vossler got their respective prisoners in-and-out, I'm giving them the benefit of doubt and assume they know how to do their businesses. Good analysis, man. Thief12 12:16, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Prion Variant you should make a "shrine to the prion variant cabal" in addition to your shrine to the bluetooth cabal Ianwwenhl10 21:44, 16 May 2009 (UTC) : I think I will, if it is not made clear if they eventually got arrested, of course! 23:37, 19 May 2009 (UTC)